LUCKY TO HAVE HIM
by just.follow.your.heart
Summary: "Having him in my life makes me believe that I'm the luckiest girl in the world." -Sumire Shouda


**LUCKY TO HAVE HIM**

by .

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Period.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LUCKY TO HAVE HIM<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gosh. I just hate this picture."<p>

I slumped back on my chair, glaring at the photo on the computer screen in front of me. On it was a photo of me, a stolen shot, taken by my ever loving sister, Wakako. It was clearly seen in the picture that I just woke up, my hair disheveled, eyes still half-closed. She uploaded it on Facebook, together with other photos of us, entitled, "A Day at Home". I bet I'll be laughing my ass off if this photo is not here since the album name was so cliché, but no. She has to upload this photo, and worse, tag it on my profile.

Clever, I tell you.

She really planned to upload this so my attention will be diverted onto this photo of mine, instead of me, teasing her because of the album name.

Remove tag? Nah. What's the point? She has thousands of friends. And I bet they already saw this one.

I closed the photo and went to my profile.

Koko Crunch commented on a photo of you.

I raised one of my eyebrows and stared at the screen. I bet Koko's gone ROFL after seeing this photo of me. Koko is my one and only bestfriend. We've been friends since we were like, uhh.. five? Eversince that day when I punched him on the face when he called me a seaweed. A seaweed, for God's sake! And since our parents are friends, too. We also spend Christmas at each other's house every year.

I clicked the notification, and THAT photo was shown. (Note to self: strangle Wakako to death later). I scrolled down lazily, and saw that he even liked the photo.

**Koko Crunch** Don't worry, you still look beautiful, bestfriend. :)

a minute ago . Like

I smiled. He never failed to make me smile.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCKY TO HAVE HIM<strong>

* * *

><p>"I look like freak on that photo." Koko and I were seating on a bench under a big tree here on our school campus.<p>

"Nah. I've seen worse."

I punched his arm playfully and we both laughed.

"Honestly Perms, you still look pretty on that photo. It was kinda funny too. It made me crack up."

I glared at him. "Jerk. Some bestfriend you are."

He put his arm on my shoulder and we both looked at the clear blue sky.

"Even if there comes a time that you'll look like a big fat gorilla, I'll still call you pretty. Because 'bestfriend-ship is blind'."

"Hey!"

"Kidding. But honestly, I'm proud to have you as my bestfriend."

From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile.

To that, I smiled too.

* * *

><p>"He… He cheated on me!"<p>

I sniffed as I hugged the pillow tighter, telling Koko on the phone what I saw at the mall earlier.

I was walking at the mall, looking for something to give Mochu as a gift since tomorrow will be our third monthsary.

Then a shirt caught my attention. In front of it were printed words saying "I love her" together with an arrow pointing to the left. I imagined myself standing next to Mochu, the arrow pointing at me. I bet girls will be jealous. Hah.

Just then, I saw a couple walk in front of me. They were walking hand in hand. They were both smiling, unaware of all the people looking at them. Then the guy went in front of the girl which made the girl stop.

And then the guy gave him a smack on the lips.

The girl looked surprise, but after a while, she smiled and kissed the guy too.

It was a very sweet moment for them.

It's just that…

The guy is my boyfriend.

I know that I shouldn't be crying like this, but the mere fact that he chose that... that, err... hominid, over me?

_"WHAT? The nerve of that guy! How dare he do that to you? I'll beat the shit out of him!"_

"Hey Koko! Calm dow- Koko? Hello?"

I looked at the screen and saw that he already ended the call. I wonder what he will do.

We've always been like this. I tell him my problems, and he'll do anything to help me. If someone hurts me, he always makes sure to kick their asses for me. That's why I'm thankful that he's here.

The next day, when I was walking on the corridors towards my locker, I saw Mochu. He has a blackeye, and when he saw me, he scurried away. I almost laughed at him.

Serves you right, loser.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCKY TO HAVE HIM<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked at Koko who was busy driving. He glanced at me then went back in facing the road.<p>

"Anywhere. I thought you want to look around?"

"We could've just walked, you know."

"Nah. I just bought my shoes. I don't want it to get dirty." Then he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's stop there. Let's eat." I pointed at the fast food chain we're about to pass by.

"Your treat? Aww. Thank you so much Perms!"

I snorted. "No. Pay for your own food."

"Tch. Here I am, wasting gas, just to drive you around. And you can't even pay for my food? Some bestriend you are," he said, mimicking my voice when he said 'some bestfriend you are'.

I punched him on the arm playfully and giggled. "Okay, okay. No need to rub it on my face."

* * *

><p><strong>LUCKY TO HAVE HIM<strong>

* * *

><p>"You fought over a remote?" Koko was trying his best not to laugh out loud, his face almost red.<p>

"Yes."

I am here, at the Yome's house, which by the way, is a few houses away from ours. We're at their living room, sitting beside each other. I'm pissed. Wakako and I fought just because of a damn remote.

Yeah, call it childish. Whatever.

I was the first to get the remote, but there she is, saying that she's younger and that I should act like a nice, loving, thoughtful big sister to her.

Our Mom caught us yelling at each other and of course, since Wakako is younger, our Mom said that I should have just given her the remote. Hey, elder siblings have rights too.

After my Mom left us on the living room, I glared at Wakako and stomped my way here at the Yome's house.

"There, there. Chill Perms. You're having wrinkles already." He said as he patted my head.

I turned to glare at him. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Wanna go to the mall? My treat."

* * *

><p><strong>LUCKY TO HAVE HIM<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is Kitsu, my new boyfriend. Kitsu, meet my bestfriend, Koko."<p>

Kitsu offered his hand on Koko for a shakehands, but Koko only looked at Kitsu from head to foot.

"How many girlfriends do you currently have?"

"Huh?" Kitsu looked at me, his eyes asking.

I looked at Koko. "What?"

"Answer me, man."

"One. Just her." Kitsu answered, pointing at me.

"I hope you're telling the truth."

"It's the truth." Kitsu said, looking at Koko's eyes.

They were looking at each others eye for some time, as if talking through their eyes.

Koko smiled at him. "Don't make her cry, man." Then he offered his hand.

Kitsu shook it and smiled back at Koko. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>LUCKY TO HAVE HIM<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Zup, Perms?"

I rolled my eyes. "Koko. We've seen each other for like, 2 hours ago."

I pressed my phone into speaker mode and put it on the table as I look at my nails.

"Yeah. Just wanna ask if you're okay. You had a fight with Kitsu, right?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Honestly, Perms. It's not right that you accused him of cheating on you."

"What? I saw it! He was with a girl!"

"You should've listened to him when he tried to explain at school earlier. Did you saw them kiss? Held hands? Do what couples normally do?"

"No."

"He talked to me earlier. He said that the girl is his sister."

Oh. No wonder they looked alike.

Okay. I messed up.

Jealousy really is a monster.

"Sister?"

"Yep. She just got back from States. Kitsu didn't tell you he has a sister?"

Now I remember. "He did."

"You should apologize, Perms. You shouldn't have poured your iced tea all over him at the cafeteria."

"Yeah, yeah." Now I feel guilty. " I will."

* * *

><p><strong>LUCKY TO HAVE HIM<strong>

* * *

><p>"Next, Sumire Shouda!"<p>

I stood up and went to the made up stage at the Yome's house. The emcee handed me the microphone.

It's Koko's birthday, and his parents are throwing a party for him. Many of our friends are invited, and close friends and relatives are called into the stage to give their birthday messages to the birthday boy.

I stood up at the center and looked to where Koko was sitting. He was sitting beside Anna. Koko likes Anna, but they're still on the courting stage. I smiled at them and they did the same.

"Ahhhm." I cleared my throat. "Sorry, I didn't have the chance to prepare for my birthday message for you, Koko. Your Mom didn't tell me that there will be something like this. So this is kinda an impromptu speech." I looked to where his Mom was standing, and she laughed. She waved at me, so I waved back.

"First, I just wanna greet you a happy, happy, happy birthday. I hope you'll have more birthdays to come. And… Err," I sighed. "You know I'm not into mushy sappy stuffs, and I know you're gonna tease me for this later, but… I just wat you to know that you are the best bestfriend in the whole wide world, and you are the best brother that I never had. Thank you for everything, for kicking my ex boyfriend's butt for cheating on me, for wasting gas in driving me around whenever I feel like looking around, for taking care of me. For being there whenever I need you. Thank you so much, bestfriend. Happy birthday."

The crowd clapped their hands as I bowed on the stage. Then I saw Koko stood up and clapped his hands loudly, smiling goofily with eyes looking at me proudly.

We may not have any romantic relationship and we may not end up with each other just like what many of you would've wanted.

But having him in my life, makes me believe that I'm the luckiest girl in the world. ;)

- **Sumire Shouda**

* * *

><p>Yeah. I know I should be updating my story THE END, but hey. School's killing me. Java, why do you have to be so difficult to program? -_-<p>

Don't worry, I'm halfway through with Chapter 10 :)

I got the idea for this fic from tumblr. It's from **heymissawesome**'s tumblr.

There was one post there which says:

_**"I want a boy best friend who will call me beautiful, and like my photos on facebook, commenting them saying things such as the fact he's proud to have me as a best friend. One that I can call up, crying about other boys, and him saying he'll beat the shit out of them for me. A boy best friend who will drive me around like he's my big brother, and kiss me on my cheek/forehead when he knows I'm upset. One who becomes friends with my boyfriend and one who calls me up to see what I'm doing. I want a boy best friend who will tell me when I'm wrong, and force me into fixing things and apologizing because he knows that it will make things better for me. I just want a perfect boy best friend, who will love me and protect me from all the other boys."**_

Koko and Sumire immediately came into my mind, and then I made this. Actually, I just finished doing this earlier. xDDD It was left hanging in my files for weeks.

Oh, I did changed my pen name from **Mikie-chan** to **just . follow . your . heart** (without the spaces. xDD ;) Add me on FB, neh? Link's on my profile~

Reviews?


End file.
